Potrzebuję cię blisko mnie
by kamaitacchi
Summary: Kuroo na treningu jest bardzo nieswój i kiedy każe drużynie wracać do domów Kenma postanawia jednak poczekać na niego. To, co zobaczył, wracając do szatni zmieni ich relacje na zawsze. Cuuuuukier i jeszcze więcej cukru.


- Dobrze, koniec na dziś, zbiórka! - krzyknął trener. Kenma westchnął cicho. Dzisiejszy trening był naprawdę męczący, nie tylko dla niego. Obserwował ukradkiem resztę kolegów z zespołu, każdy był zmęczony i szczęśliwy z tego, że to już koniec. No, może oprócz Inuoki. Kenma zastanawiał się już wiele razy, dlaczego ludzie mają tyle siły i ambicji. Inuoka czy Hinata, zawsze pełni życia, wszędzie ich pełno. On sam może i chciałby częściej porobić jakieś pożyteczne rzeczy, ale to wymagało tyle energii... To zdecydowanie nie dla niego.

Stojąc w szeregu zerknął ukradkiem na swojego kapitana. Wiedział, że nie tylko on. Kuroo jakoś w połowie treningu zrobił się jakiś nieswój, nie odzywał się w ogóle i jedyne burczał coś pod nosem, ignorując wszystkich, aż w końcu trener kazał mu usiąść na kilka minut. Wiele to jednak nie dało, o ile się nie pogorszyło. Nawet teraz zdawało się, że w ogóle nie słucha trenera, co było bardzo dziwne.

W końcu dostali pozwolenie na pójście do szatni, jedynie kapitan miał zostać jeszcze na kilka minut. Kenma ze spuszczoną głową podążył za resztą kolegów z zespołu. Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, od razu rozpoczęła się dyskusja.

- Nee, nie sądzicie, że kapitan był jakiś dziwny dzisiaj? Grał jak ostatnie gówno - spytał Yamamoto, ściągając koszulkę.

- Gdyby tylko to usłyszał - uśmiechnął się lekko Yaku. - Ale chyba wszyscy to zauważyli. Kenma, wiesz co się dzieje?

- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział rozgrywający, patrząc pod nogi. - Na początku jeszcze było wszystko w porządku.

- Może miał zły dzień. Każdemu się w końcu zdarza - uciął rozmowę Kai, idąc pod prysznice.

Kenma stojąc pod strumieniem ciepłej wody zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedział ich wice. Możliwe, ale... Kuroo nie miewa złych dni. Nie, inaczej. Miewa je rzadko, ale i tak nigdy tego nie pokazuje. Dopiero później, gdy wracają do domu, tylko we dwóch, starszy chłopak pokazuje swoje emocje. Zdarza mu się wtedy kopnąć w śmietnik, a nawet w auto. Raz mieli taką dość zabawną sytuację, kiedy Kuroo zdenerwowany po męczącym dniu w szkole i średnio udanym treningu kopnął z całej siły w oponę stojącego sobie beztrosko mercedesa. Włączył się wtedy naprawdę głośny alarm, a oni, zdezorientowani, stali chwilę i patrzyli się na wyjący samochód. Nagle usłyszeli, że jedno z okiem domu za nimi się otwiera. Kiedy się obejrzeli, zobaczyli łysego mężczyznę w średnim wieku krzyczącego do nich dość wulgarne rzeczy. Zaczęli się wtedy śmiać, do czasu, gdy mężczyzna zniknął z okna na kilka sekund i pojawił się znowu, tyle że z dubeltówką. Założyli, że nie była prawdziwa, ale zdrowy rozsądek nakazał im jednak uciec. Kenma uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

Kuroo pojawił się w szatni z miną nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji dopiero, gdy praktycznie wszyscy zawodnicy byli już ubrani i gotowi do wyjścia.

- Yoo, kapitanie, co z tobą? Trener się wkurzał? - odezwał się Yamamoto.

- Nee, nic takiego - na ustach Tetsurou pojawił się wymuszony uśmiech. - Wszystko w porządku, miałem dzisiaj po prostu gorszy dzień.

- Czekać na ciebie? - spytał Yaku.

- Nie nie, nie ma potrzeby. Idźcie już, zanim się ogarnę to trochę potrwa - rzucił Kuroo grzebiąc w swojej torbie sportowej.

- To do zobaczenia!

- Na razie!

Kenma spoglądał jeszcze chwilę na przyjaciela, ale wyszedł razem z resztą. Zatrzymał się koło automatów z jedzeniem i napojami i zaczął szukać drobnych po kieszeniach.

- Yo, Kenma, przecież tu blisko jest spożywczy, nie lepiej kupić coś tam? Przecież i tak tam idziemy! - rzucił Yamamoto.

- Ja zostaję. Poczekam na niego, i tak wracamy tą samą drogą - mruknął blondynek.

- Na pewno? To jak uważasz. Miłego dnia! - krzyknął Inuko i pobiegł razem z Yamamoto do drzwi. Reszta chłopaków też skierowała się w kierunku wyjścia, żegnając się. Jedynie Yaku został trochę w tyle.

- Nie znam go tak dobrze jak ty, ale też zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak. On nie miewa złych dni. Jeśli okaże się, że coś jest nie tak, to daj mi znać, okej?

- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiedział cicho Kenma. Yaku pomachał mu i wyszedł z budynku. W rozgrywającym natomiast toczyła się wewnętrzna walka. Nie wiedział, czy kupić kanapkę czy batonika. W końcu, po wielu trudach, zdecydował się jednak na batonika. Ledwo go kupił, już musiał rozważyć kolejny problem. Lepiej poczekać na Kuroo tutaj, czy wrócić do szatni? Przypomniało mu się jednak, ze jego konsola się rozładowała. Tak więc szatnia.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia usłyszał odgłos lejącej się wody. Zdziwił się z tego powodu, Kuroo nie przepadał za długimi prysznicami. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i już chciał się rozsiąść na ławce, gdy oprócz lejące się wody usłyszał coś jeszcze. Ciche westchnienia. Zdziwiony podszedł do prysznicy. Pod jednym z nich siedział nagi Kuroo, pozwalając wodzie spływać po jego umięśnionym ciele. Miał przymknięte oczy, a jedna z jego dłoni spoczywała na...

Gdy tylko dotarło do Kenmy co właśnie widzi, zaczerwienił się i szybko zamknął oczy. Już chciał odejść, dając Kuroo trochę prywatności, gdy usłyszał coś, czego raczej nie powinien. Pomiędzy westchnięciami rozpoznał swoje imię. Otworzył zdumiony oczy i podszedł niepewnie bliżej, na tyle blisko, żeby dobrze słyszeć i na tyle daleko, żeby Kuroo nie zauważył jego obecności.

- Mhmm... Kenma, tak właśnie tak.. mmm.. Kenma jesteś taki cudowny... twoje usta tu na dole...

Blondynek aż sie zachłystnął. Zapomniał, że miał się ukrywać, na drżących nogach zrobił krok do tyłu i pośliznął się. Ratując się przed upadkiem narobił nieco hałasu, na tyle, że Kuroo otworzył leniwie oczy i spojrzał w jego kierunku. Kiedy dotarło do niego, kto go obserwował, jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

- Kenma.. - zaczął, w jego głosie dało się wyczuć strach. Kozume był jednak zbyt zdezorientowany.

- Nie odzywaj się do mnie... Jak ty możesz w ogóle...

- Ja ci to wszystko wytłumaczę, Kenma proszę, tylko posłuchaj mnie chwilkę, Kenma błagam cię..

- Nie chcę wiedzieć - szepnął blondynek. Powstrzymywane łzy zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy. Kuroo już się zbierał żeby cos powiedzieć, ale Kozume nie dał mu szansy. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył biegiem przed siebie. Chwycił swoją torbę i wypadł z budynku na ulicę. Chwilę stał, tępo wpatrując się przed siebie, po czym pokręcił głową i ruszył biegiem do domu.

Kenma leżał na swoim łóżku, skulony, z kolanami pod brodą. Łzy wreszcie przestały płynąć. Kozume nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego płakał. Nie potrafił zinterpretować tego okropnego uczucia, które czuł gdzieś w sercu. Leżąc wsłuchiwał się w bębniący o szyby deszcz, a jego myśli cały czas uciekały do tych błagających oczu Kuroo, kiedy ten prosił, żeby go wysłuchać. Co to w ogóle oznaczało? Kim on tak właściwie był dla niego?

Tetsurou dla niego był najlepszym i, tak naprawdę, jedynym przyjacielem. Znali się od dziecka. Starszy zawsze się nim opiekował, nie pozwalał, żeby inni mu dokuczali, zawsze stawał w jego obronie, nawet narażając siebie. Kiedy Kenma się zranił, Kuroo zawsze brał go na barana i zanosił do domu któregoś z nich. Kiedy było mu zimno zawsze go przytulał i dawał mu swoje bluzy. Gdy zaczynała się burza, zawsze do niego przychodził i go uspokajał, często nucąc jakąś melodię, aż Kozume się relaksował czy nawet zasypiał. W sumie to dalej tak robią.

Czy na pewno tak powinno się zachowywać dwoje nastolatków? Kenma nigdy nie nad tym nie zastanawiał. Po prostu od zawsze było tak, że nocowali u siebie, przytulali się, opiekowali się sobą nawzajem. Dla blondynka to było po prostu naturalne, że Kuroo zawsze jest obok i wszystko dla niego zrobi, bo on sam by zrobił wszystko dla Kuroo. Ale może starszy z chłopaków zmienił nastawienie?

Kenma pokręcił głową i skulił się bardziej. Niemożliwe. Ale jednak coś musiało być na rzeczy. Nagle usłyszał dzwonek swojego telefonu. Zerknął na ekran i tak jak się spodziewał, znowu Kuroo. Który to już raz, siedemnasty? Dwudziesty? Nie licząc multum smsów. Kenma nie odbierał ani nie sprawdzał nawet wiadomości, bo nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Czuł się źle, czuł się w pewien sposób wykorzystany, mimo że nie miał tak naprawdę do tego powodu. Telefon przestał dzwonić a Kozume westchnął cicho. Leżał tak chwilę, gdy dobiegł go dziwny dźwięk z zewnątrz. Z początku pomyślał, że może zbiera się na burzę, ale przecież grzmoty brzmią zupełnie inaczej. Zignorował go więc, nie mając nawet siły żeby przewrócić się na drugi bok. Wtem usłyszał pukanie. Był przecież w domu sam? Podniósł się gwałtownie na łóżku rozglądając się po pokoju. I wtedy go zobaczył. Na balkonie stał Kuroo, przemoczony do suchej nitki, z oklapniętymi włosami, trzymający w ręku telefon. Kenma podbiegł do drzwi i otworzył je.

-Kuroo idioto, cały jesteś mokry! Rozchorujesz się! - krzyknął na niego swoim cichym tonem. - Zaraz dam Ci jakiś ręcznik, jest tu chyba kilka Twoich ubrań, więc będziesz mógł się przebrać...

- Kenma - przerwał mu starszy chłopak. - Nie potrzebuję nic takiego. Wysłuchaj mnie tylko proszę i już stąd idę, bo domyślam się, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć - powiedział zrezygnowanym głosem. Kozume spoglądał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kuroo? I taki ton głosu? Przecież on zawsze jest taki pewny siebie, arogancki... Dlaczego? Gdzieś w głębi serca blondynek znał odpowiedź, jednak nie dopuszczał jej do siebie. _Bo mu zależy._

- Nie będzie lepiej, jak chociaż trochę się wytrzesz? - spytał cicho Kenma. Dalej nie wiedział, czy chce wiedzieć, co Kuroo ma mu do powiedzenia. Ten jednak pokręcił głową.

- Kenma ja... - zaczął tym samym zrezygnowanym głosem, po czym upadł na kolana. Kozume, wystraszony że coś się mu stało, podszedł nieco bliżej.

- Kuroo?

- Nie wiem od czego mam zacząć, zabawne - roześmiał się gorzko, wzrok miał spuszczony. - Idąc tutaj wymyślałem dziesiątki różnych scenariuszy, jednak teraz nie mogę sobie żadnego pomyśleć. Więc tego. Próbuję sobie wyobrazić, jak musisz się teraz czuć, po tym co zobaczyłeś... Pewnie uważasz, że jestem obrzydliwy i wcale ci się nie dziwię. Ale po pierwsze chcę żebyś wiedział, że nigdy do niczego cię nie zmuszę ani cię nie skrzywdzę, wiesz? Ja po prostu... Od kilku tygodni, jeśli nie miesięcy, jeśli na chwilę tracę koncentrację, zaczynam myśleć o tobie. Od razy widzę twoje piękne oczy, twój chytry uśmiech, tak rzadko pokazywany. Jak cieszysz się, kiedy udaje ci się przejść na nowy poziom w tych twoich grach. Jakiś czas temu poznałem śliczną dziewczynę. Jednak szybko wiedziałem, że ten związek nie ma szans. Po prostu będąc z nią myślałem cały czas o tobie. Raz, kiedy byliśmy, że tak zgrabnie to nazwę nieco bliżej, wymsknęło mi się przez przypadek twoje imię zamiast jej. Oskarżyła mnie wtedy, że mam kogoś innego i mnie rzuciła, jednak nie żeby mi jakoś specjalnie zależało. Im dłużej nad tym myślałem, tym bardziej byłem pewny - podniósł swoje wąskie kocie oczy i spojrzał na Kozume. - Zakochałem się w tobie, Kenma. Nie mam pojęcia kiedy, jak, ale zakochałem się. Próbowałem zwalczyć to uczucie, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było możliwe. Po prostu kocham cię zbyt mocno. Dlatego proszę cię, żebyś mnie nie odrzucał. Nie żebyś odwzajemnił moje uczucia, bo wiem, że to chore. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że teraz tym bardziej uważasz mnie za obrzydliwego. Ale proszę cię, nie odrzucaj mnie.

Kenma stał jak sparaliżowany. Przetrawiał powoli wszystkie te słowa wypowiedziane przez Kuroo. Nie wiedział czemu, ale w pewien sposób się uspokoił. Że to dzisiaj w szatni to było z jakiegoś głębszego uczucia, nie tylko z powodu jego ładnej twarzyczki, z powodu której tak często miał problemy. Wciąż jednak nie wiedział, co zrobić.

- Ta, to by było na tyle - mruknął Kuroo podnosząc się z ziemi. - To wszystko co chciałem powiedzieć, teraz już pójdę - obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku otwartych drzwi balkonowych.

- Kuroo... - Kenma zrobił niepewny krok w jego stronę. Nagle niebo przeszyła ogromna błyskawica, której towarzyszył potężny grzmot. Był tak głośny, że pewnym było, że uderzył gdzieś niedaleko. Kozume przerażony podbiegł do starszego i wtulił w jego plecy. Ten niepewnie odsunął go lekko od siebie, obrócił się do niego przodem i objął mocno. W tym samym momencie rozległ się kolejny grzmot a piorun pojawił się na niebie. Kozume nie obchodziło już, co Kuroo powiedział przed chwilą, liczyło się tylko to, że tutaj, w jego ramionach było jedyne miejsce, gdzie może się czuć bezpiecznie.

- Kenma, jestem cały mokry...

- Trudno, ja też będę - mruknął w odpowiedzi blondynek, wtulając twarz w tors Tetsurou.

- Będziesz chory - odparł stanowczo kapitan, po czym odsunął go od siebie. - Pozwól mi chociaż zamknąć drzwi, dobrze?

Kenma po chwili odsunął się od niego i kiwnął głową. Szybko wskoczył na łóżko i nakrył się cały kocem. Rzeczywiście miał już mokrą koszulkę. Usłyszał jedynie zamykane drzwi i kroki, zmierzające jednak nie w stronę łóżka. Wyjrzał zza koca i zobaczył Kuroo grzebiącego w jego szafie.

- Masz - powiedział i rzucił w stronę Kozume bluzę. Wyciągnął też swoją koszulkę i spodenki, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi do łazienki. Co oznaczało, że blondyn będzie musiał zostać na chwilę sam.

- Dlaczego nie przebierzesz się po prostu tutaj, jak zawsze? - spytał cicho, ściągając swoją bluzkę. Kuroo, zauważywszy to, odwrócił szybko wzrok. Kenma pomyślał, że jest tak dziwnie. Nie chciał, żeby tak to wyglądało.

- Nie będziesz miał.. nic przeciwko?

- Jasne że nie, w końcu tyle razy już cię tak widziałem, co za różnica? - odparł mu Kozume, wciągając na siebie cieplutką bluzę. Przykrył się kocem pod szyję i obserwował Kuroo, który ściągał właśnie bluzkę. Kenma zawsze zazdrościł mu takiego ciała. On sam był zawsze niski i chudy, całkowite przeciwieństwo Tetsurou, wysokiego i umięśnionego. W momencie gdy starszy rozpinał rozporek rozległ się kolejny grzmot i blondynek z niemym krzykiem schował się z powrotem cały pod koc. Siedział tak chwilę, aż nie usłyszał, że Kuroo podchodzi do łóżka. Odchylił wtedy koc i przesunął nieco na bok łóżka robiąc starszemu miejsce. Ten stał chwilę wpatrując się niepewnie w Kenmę, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. Kozume spojrzał jednak na niego uspokajająco. Wszystko w porządku, zdawały się mówić jego oczy. Tetsurou ułożył się więc obok niego, obejmując młodszego chłopaka, który oczywiście od razu się w niego wtulił. Leżeli tak chwilę, aż w końcu Kuroo się rozluźnił.

- Wiesz - zaczął cicho Kenma. Burza już odeszła i jedynie deszcz uderzający w szyby zakłócał idealną ciszę, jednak wciąż leżeli na łóżku przytuleni. - Nie wiem, czy potrafię odwzajemnić twoje uczucia. Wiem jednak, że nie chcę, żebyś był gdzieś daleko, tak samo jak nie chcę, żebyś był taki niepewny, jak dzisiaj. Potrzebuję cię blisko mnie, dlatego proszę, daj mi trochę czasu, dobrze? Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, tylko nie wiem jeszcze w którą stronę.

- Jeśli jest chociaż cień szansy - odparł mu Kuroo - będę czekać tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz.


End file.
